StormShadow17
|place = 6/20 |alliances = Raki Alliance Foreign Five |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 7 |days = 34|season2 = Survivor ORG 30: Yasawa Islands|tribes2 = |place2 = Second Runner-Up (3/24)|challenges2 = 9|votesagainst2 = 8|days2 = 50}} StormShadow17, aka Jalen, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 27: New Zealand ''and ''Survivor ORG 30: Yasawa Islands. Profile New Zealand Name (Age): Jalen (16) Current Residence: United States Personal Claim to Fame: Hobbies: Listening to music, reading, running, and watching Survivor of course! Pet Peeves: Shallow minded people, talking while eating, talking during a movie, and a lack of personal space 3 Words to Describe You: Independent, underestimated, and real. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? (1) Kids of Appetite by David Arnold; I read Mosquitoland and loved it so I want to read his second book. (2) Music; I can't live for too long without my music. (3) A journal to record my emotions and what's going on in the game. Sometimes putting something on paper will help you work out the problem. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: I'm a combination of Eliza Orlins and Cydney Gillon. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I've been a fan since Gabon and have gone back and watched almost every single season. I want to test my people skills to see if I can make it to the end. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR?: ''' I'm very loyal, and I can adjust to work well with most kinds of people. I believe my charisma could sway the jury over. Voting History Yasawa Islands '''Name (Age): Jalen (17) Tribe Designation: Kuata (Revival) Current Residence: USA Personal Claim to Fame: I am the first African-American student to represent my school at the 2017 National Student Leadership Conference. Pet Peeves: Bigots, racists, homophobic people, passive aggressive people, talking while eating,etc; let's just say I get annoyed easily. Previous Finishes: 14th Voted Out, 7th Juror Favorite Past Moment: Aiding in one of the biggest moves in New Zealand alongside Max T. when we tricked Joseph, eliminated a loyal member of the Tara alliance, and staged a fight. Max even played an idol he found 3 hours before the vote! The whole night was just crazy, I loved it. Why Did You Come Back? I just couldn't help but think about what would've been if I didn't have the Foreign Five backing me up. I want to prove that I am a strong player that didn't get lucky the first time around. Trivia *Jalen is the highest placing American from the original Aoraki tribe. *Jalen is the highest placing member of the Aoraki tribe after the second tribe switch. *Every time Jalen cast a vote at the Kia Ora tribe, it was for a person from the original Taranaki tribe. *Jalen has the most amount of cancelled votes with 3. This is due to the Lifelines twist as well as an idol play. *Jalen is the first contestant from Survivor: New Zealand to compete on a later season. *Jalen is the only member of the Baba Shook tribe to not have made made the second tribe switch (he was at Shipwreck Bay at the time). *Jalen currently holds the Redemption Duel Win(s) record at 5 duels. *Both times Jalen has played, he competed on a green tribe at some point in time. **Additionally, Jalen was immune for the first tribal council of each merge tribe he was on. *Jalen is the highest placing member of the original Kuata tribe. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:New Zealand Contestants Category:Contestants from USA Category:Aoraki Tribe Category:Kia Ora Tribe Category:6th Place Category:New Zealand Jury Members Category:Yasawa Islands Contestants Category:Kuata Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Baba Shook Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:Idol Handlers